The Elevator
by YankeeGirl28
Summary: Prequel to a series. Response to falling into heavens challenge. Don/Jess


**_A/N: Okay, this is a response to a challenge I believe falling-into-heaven posted, but as I write this I'm not sure and my computer is being dumb._**

**_This is also the prequel to my new Don/Jess series. With special guest...Well I don't know his name quite yet. But you might! Right now I got a couple options: Blake James Flack, William Alexander Flack, Bradly Keith Flack, or the ULTRA original...Don Flack III. PLEASE VOTE. I mean, afterall, you're the ones who have to read it :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I feel that this is pointless, because honestly, no chance would I own this. Honestly. I swear._**

Jessica Angell was pacing in the three foot by three foot elevator in the Crime Lab as it rose to the thirty-third floor. She knew her partner, (but more importantly in this moment, her boyfriend) was up there talking to Mac Taylor. She also knew that even though they were having dinner tonight, this would not be able to wait. Seeing how it could possibly change their relationship for…

Jess's thoughts of her greatest inner fears were interrupted by the ding of the elevator stopping on the sixth floor. The doors opened to reveal a very visibly pregnant Lindsay Monroe.

"Hey Jess!" Lindsay beamed as she entered the elevator.

"Hey Lindsay," Jess smiled. "How's pregnancy treating you?"

"The baby's kicking!" Jess immediately put her hand on Lindsay's stomach. Her smile grew as she felt the tiny flutter. "How's the Diakos case going?"

Jess looked up in shock." How did you…?"

"A mother's intuition." Lindsay said proudly before breaking down into a fit of giggles."Or Stella asked me before she realized I was pregnant."

"If you weren't pregnant I think I would smack you in the arm." Jess replied jokingly.

Lindsay just looked her up and down and smiled. "Huh."

"What now?" Jess asked.

Lindsay smiled. "Another mother's intuition moment."

Before Jess could even put together a sentence, the elevator stopped. This time, Adam and Hawkes got on.

"Ladies," Hawkes nodded to them as they entered. "It looks as though we're all headed to the same place."

Adam looked at Jess's hand, which was still on Lindsay's stomach. "Now if you don't mind me asking…"

"The baby's kicking Adam." Lindsay answered with a smile.

"No no, I got that, figured that." He stammered. "I was just wondering if there were any way I could do, you know, that, with the reassurance that Danny would not rip my shoulder out of socket?"

Lindsay, Jess and Hawkes all laughed. "Of course, Adam," Lindsay reached out to grab his hand. "You too, Hawkes."

The elevator was silent as the three just held their hands on Lindsay's stomach.

"So Jess, you feeling any better now?" Hawkes finally spoke.

"Yeah I am," Jess managed a smile. "Just a bout of dehydration."

"What happened?" Lindsay looked between her two friends.

"I passed out at a crime scene." Jess waved her free hand. "It was nothing."

"Uh Angell?" Adam cut in. "I hate to imply anything, but passing out can possible be a sign of, well,"

The elevator door opened at the twenty-seventh floor, thankfully cutting Adam off. Stella and Sid entered, both carrying a tray of coffee cups.

"Good afternoon, crime stoppers!" Sid said cheerfully. "All headed to the lab are we?"

"Yep!" Lindsay answered. "And if either one of you wants to feel the baby kick, be my guest!"

Stella squealed. "Oh this is so exciting!"

"This reminds me of the time when my wife was pregnant, and all she wanted was…"

"What's all the coffee for Sid?" Hawkes cut in. Lindsay touched his arm, silently thanking him for preventing Sid from disturbing her unborn child.

"Oh right." Sid started to pass them out. "Miss Bonesara and I had a bet going on the last case, so I agreed to buy you all coffee."

"And don't worry, we didn't forget the new mommy." Stella handed Lindsay a cup that was marked 'Decaf Tea' on the top. Lindsay smiled. "Thanks guys!"

Stella handed Jess a cup while the others were giving their gratitude. Angell looked at the lid. 'Decaf Tea.' She looked with wide eyes at Stella, who just tapped her forehead and smiled. "Stella intuition."

Jess was just about to respond when the elevator jolted to a stop. Immediately, Stella's phone rang. "Bonesara…Yeah Mac it's me, Linds, Hawkes, Jess, Sid and Adam…We're right between the thirty-second and thirty-third floor…Okay thanks." Stella snapped her phone shut. "Don't worry, they just needed to reset the security clocks and pressed the wrong lever or something to that effect." Stella informed the room. "We'll be right back in about…now."

Sure enough, the elevator began to rise again the half floor, and the doors opened this time to reveal a pacing, frazzled, daddy-to-be, a calm and collected boss, and a smirking Donald Flack, Jr. leaned up against the wall.

"Messer, would you just relax? Even if Lindsay did go into labor, she's got two doctors and a Stella." Don looked up to see the crew had arrived. "And an Adam, feeling up your lady."

Danny's head shot up. "What!?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Dan, the baby's kicking." Within two seconds, all three males' hands had joined the others, and Jess found herself standing right next to the man that right now, her head was telling her to avoid.

"Should you be drinking that?" he asked, gesturing to her cup.

"Don relax, we made sure to get her decaf." Stella winked at Jess.

"But the doctor said, 'No coffee." Don replied. "Because coffee dehydrates you and made you pass out, right Jess?"

Eight voices started going at once.

"I should check my results."

"I think I left my computer on."

"The Knicks are playing in the break room."

Suddenly the elevator only contained Don and Jess. It started to rise, but Don hit the emergency stop.

"Talk to me Jessica." He leaned against the wall and sunk to the ground.

Jess followed suit on the opposite wall. She took a breath before looking up to meet his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

What felt like a few minutes went by, but Don's face didn't move, so Jess attempted to fill the silence. "I'm going to keep the baby, Don. I could never abort. You don't have to marry me. You don't have to do anything really. It's all up to what you want to do, but I'm not asking for anything…"She stopped when Don held up his hand.

"A couple things." Jess nodded. "One, I would never ask you to give up, or God forbid, abort, our baby. Two, I know I don't have to marry you, but I think I want to anyway." She smiled. "Yeah, I want to. Three, I will be there for everything and you won't have to ask for anything, and four," he looked into her eyes, "I love you and our child more than anything else in the world, Jessica Angell."

Jess smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, Donald Flack, Jr."

He helped her up and released the emergency stop. The elevator began to descend this time. They rode in content silence until…

"Everyone already guessed didn't they?"

"You're not the only detective, Don."

**_A/N: review it people :)_**


End file.
